Murmúrios
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Abalado, Lupin busca refúgio na mulher que ama, mas ao escutar delírios noturnos dela, crê que seu melhor amigo o traíra.
1. Palavras

**Capítulo 1: Palavras**

"Do outro lado da sala, Harry viu Tonks cair na subida dos degraus, seu corpo inerte rolou de degrau em degrau e Belatriz, triunfante, voltar correndo para a briga."

_HP e a Ordem da Fênix, página 650._

Admitiram a inutilidade do gesto nobre, a procura não valia a pena. Snape denominava aquilo fraqueza, Moody, crescimento espiritual, Kingsley, um sofrimento desnecessário. Ninguém chegava a um julgamento comum, porém sabiam a atitude certa: esperar.

Monstro fingia não ouvir a bagunça, resmungava coisas incompreensíveis e capazes de tirar Molly do sério. Aliás, quando ela voltou para a sede, quis de todo o jeito descobrir o motivo para os murmúrios indignados do elfo.

O seguiu por uma noite, surpreendeu-se com o lugar visto. Cadeiras quebradas, fadas mordentes estilhaçadas, papéis amassados e queimados por todo o chão, porta arrombada. Fora ali seu abrigo, certamente. E agora saíra... para onde? No estado atual, poderia fazer outra besteira, e ela temia muito por isso.

- Molly, qual o problema?

- Ele acabou com o porão, mas não está aqui! E se tentar...

- Não. Ele nunca faria isso.

- Também achei que não faria e escreveria tantas palavras de agonia e desespero.

Ela estendeu alguns dos papéis amassados para Kingsley. Sua primeira reação foi suspirar de decepção.

- Tenho um palpite sobre onde ele se refugiou. Mas não se preocupe mais com isso, ok?

- Sinceramente, só ficarei tranqüila quando vê-lo... está a quatro dias sem comer!

- Depois não sabe porque a chamamos de mãe da sede!

- Apenas não quero mortes por aqui. Já tivemos uma tão dolorosa, para quê mais uma?

Compreensivo, o homem abraçou carinhosamente Molly e aparatou. Seria fácil.

hr

A recepcionista quase o barrou, e somente naquele momento pensou em como sua aparência estaria.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu realmente preciso...

- Tem certeza que não é você o doente?

- Absoluta.

- Mas devia pedir ajuda a algum curandeiro.

- Depois eu prometo que vejo isso, por favor me diga onde é o quarto. – suplicou.

- Pode deixá-lo subir, eu fico de olho.

Um homem de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos muito escuros chegou serenamente à recepção. Lupin não conseguiu reconhecê-lo.

- É a sua conta que está em risco, sr. Bell.

- Eu sei, Morgan.

- Pode ir com ele. Mas saiba que se ela acordar, levará um susto.

- Deixe-o em paz... ele não tem culpa do seu novo turno. – riu-se.

Morgan resmungou algo e virou a cara para eles. O homem, risonho, pediu que Lupin o acompanhasse.

- Já nos conhecemos?

- Sim, mas você certamente não se lembra de mim.

- Pelo sobrenome tenho uma vaga recordação...

- Katcher Bell. Primo de segundo grau de Katie Bell, que ainda estuda em Hogwarts. Não me conformei quando me contaram que o senhor saiu de lá, era um ótimo professor.

- Pois é, não tive opção. Mas fico satisfeito em ver onde está, queria tanto, não é?

- Realmente, ser curandeiro era o meu sonho. Ainda sou estagiário, por isso Morgan pegou no meu pé. Mas confio nas suas intenções, professor.

- Pode me chamar de Lupin, não tem problema. – sorriu ele, pela primeira vez.

- Não quer que eu cuide do senhor... você, antes?

- Estou tão medonho assim?

O rapaz conjurou um espelho, Lupin calou-se ao se ver.

- Não vou perguntar o motivo de estar assim. Porém, queria pelo menos fechar alguns ferimentos... tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, Katcher. Faça o que achar necessário para ninguém mais gritar quando me ver. – ironizou.

- Vamos para aquele quarto ali...

Sua revolta espelhou-se no corpo. Não era época de lua cheia, entretanto parecia que a enfrentara. Depois de uma hora, Katcher o deixou ficar vinte minutos na visita fora de horário. Com as roupas puídas e alguns curativos novos, passou a mão pelos cabelos a fim de deixá-los aceitáveis. Nada difícil encontrá-la, outra bruxa poderia ter aquela jovialidade expressa nos fios propositalmente cor-de-rosa?

O coração respondeu ao seu encantamento com uma aceleração imediata. Caminhou devagar até ela, não tinha pressa. Dormia pesadamente, aparentava cansaço. Sentou-se e acariciou aquelas mãos delicadas que faziam tantas coisas caírem à toa... levou-as até seu rosto ferido e com a barba por fazer, queria sentir o calor dela sem dizer nada. Fechou os olhos, viu-se beijando de leve as costas da mão direita de Tonks.

Despertou do transe ao ouvir uma voz. Com medo da reação dela ao vê-lo ali, daquele jeito, soltou-a e observou-a assustado. Para seu alívio, apenas murmurava dormindo.

- Eu... não... sozinha... quero ouvir... não... não me quer...

- Tonks? – sussurrou.

- Amo... amo muito...

- Ama muito o quê? – perguntou, na esperança de saber o que tanto a inquietava.

- Sirius... me ajude... amor... preciso... de você...

Ele não quis terminar de ouvir os murmúrios dela. Correu em direção à porta com os olhos marejados... e a alma carregada de ódio. Lembrou-se de uma das últimas conversas com Sirius:

"- É lógico que ela sente a mesma coisa. Nenhuma mulher faria tanto esforço para te animar depois daqueles dias a troco de nada!

- Ela é muito jovem...

- Espera aí, você tá me chamando de velho? – resmungou Sirius.

- Não, é que eu estou bem acabado comparado a ela. E também, nunca tive muita sorte com amor, você sabe bem.

- Porque queria garotas difíceis e sérias. Acabou se metendo em várias roubadas por causa das safadas também... mas é passado. Tonks é o que você precisa, e nada vai dar errado se não começar com esse pessimismo!

- Realismo, você quer dizer. Olha pra ela! Linda, inteligente, alegre... mesmo com os problemas que nós temos, acha sentido pra viver bem consigo...

- Taí uma coisa que ela tem de nos ensinar, Aluado. Mas nem me olhe com essa cara, ela é todinha sua.

- O que tanto conversava com ela ontem?

- Nada em especial, dr. Ciúme.

- Por que eu acho que você sabe de alguma coisa e está com os olhos muito brilhantes estes dias?

- Porque acha coisas demais onde não tem. Vai querer ajuda pra fazer alguma surpresinha? Posso atrai-la até seu quarto...

- Deixe de ser engraçado. Quando eu achar que devo, falo com ela.

- Então acho melhor começar a pensar num plano eficiente paa você desencalhar com estilo, meu amigo... seu desânimo vai desaparecer rapidinho.

- O que uma mulher como ela veria em mim, seu maluco?

- Não sou mulher pra te dar orientação. – respondeu, divertido."

Lupin achava-se burro por fustigar-se pela morte do amigo tanto tempo, para saber depois que ele relacionava-se escondido com a mulher que ele amava! Como pôde? Sabendo de todos os seus sentimentos e traindo sua confiança? Não, aquilo era absurdo demais. Tonks estava sonhando, perdida em pensamentos confusos... foi um engano. Tinha de ser.

Voltou para junto dela, e para seu desgosto, ela parecia sorrir agarrada ao travesseiro. Desejava ardentemente que tudo fosse um delírio.

Katcher apontou na porta. Lupin virou-se de novo para Tonks, cheio de dúvidas. Mas o semi-sorriso dela tinha aquele ar maroto conhecido... que conseguiu confortá-lo.

Carinhos... quem os fazia tão bem? Não importava, eram mágicos e o deixavam leve. Por uma fração de segundo, pensou que fosse Tonks. Decepcionou-se quando viu Molly sorrindo para ele, no quarto onde costumava dividir com Sirius.

- Melhor?

- Um pouco.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém está desapontado com você.

- Mas eu me envergonho pela minha atitude. Fui fraco, Molly. Agora quero ajudar no que for necessário...

- Dumbledore ordenou que voltasse quando se sentisse pronto.

- Estou vivo, e isto basta. Não quero ficar mofando aqui, sou útil à vocês.

- Mas só conto o que está acontecendo se descer e comer alguma coisa.

Ele sorriu, encabulado pela preocupação dela. Ao chegar na cozinha, olhou para as banquinhos onde Sirius e ele ficavam para falar mal de Snape ou esconder coisas de Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos. Diante da dor sentida, sentou-se de costas para aquele canto.

Molly o vigiou até ele acabar com toda a comida. Não que estivesse morto de fome, porém conscientizava-se de sua necessidade. A contra-gosto, ela entregou-lhe um bilhete de Moody:

"Sei que você vai se recuperar logo, e quando acordar e suportar as manias da mãe da sede, vá até o Ministério certificar-se de que o Malfoy está bem preso, fale com Kingsley e descubra um modo de ajudá-lo com a captura de Comensais. Enfim, use esta varinha e esta cabeça pra não ter idéias suicidas tão novo. Dumbledore ainda quer falar com você depois de amanhã sobre alguns assuntos que lhe dizem respeito."

Agradeceu-a e partiu com urgência, precisava ocupar a mente. Fudge andava pelos corredores quase arrancando os cabelos, olhava Lupin com espanto, e ele nem precisava pensar nos motivos. Quando chegou em Kingsley, ele o mirou risonho.

- Como você está?

- Vivo!

- Também, depois de ontem...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – já sentia o rosto corar.

- Eu falei para Katcher que talvez você aparecesse por lá. E não errei, certo? Ah, Lupin! Que é isso, a coisa mais normal deste mundo é a gente se apaixonar! Você e a Tonks fazem um casal legal... e está na cara que se gostam, todo mundo comenta. – riu.

- Ela não gosta. – pensou que explodiria se não desabafasse.

- Ei, que auto-estima é essa? Sabe o que ela disse hoje de manhã?

- Que precisa da ajuda do Sirius, o seu grande amor? Isso eu já sei, você não precisa contar.

- Nunca ouvi isso dela. Aliás, nem falei que... – olhou para os lados, não queria que prestassem atenção – ele morreu.

- É bom poupá-la. Se souber disso, é capaz de piorar, sabe como são os amores de uma adolescente...

- Tonks não é uma adolescente, Lupin.

- Não mesmo, desculpe. Para ter um caso com Sirius e querer esconder, é uma mulher muito...

- Se eu tinha alguma dúvida de que você gostava dela, isso acabou agora. Ora, faça-me o favor! De onde você tirou esta idéia?

- Ela falou dormindo. Não sou surdo! – depois de perceber que muitos notaram seu estado alterado, emendou – Bem, vai me dizer como ajudá-lo ou não?

- Vou, porque estamos com um caso peculiar aqui, mas esta conversa não acabou. Vamos visitar Tonks amanhã, ela perguntou por você.

- Dane-se. – disse, de modo agressivo e impulsivo.

Kingsley reteu um pouco de raiva daqueles comentários maldosos. Tonks nunca mencionou sentir algo a mais por Lupin, entretanto o jeito dela se referir a ele era comprometedor demais, a começar pelo o que ele não contou que aconteceu naquela manhã:

- Oi, dorminhoca...

- Estou tão cansada!

- Imagino.

- Mataram aquela imbecil da Bellatrix Lestrange? Desgraçada...

- Não, infelizmente.

- Mas ao menos Sirius fez alguma coisa, né?

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – ele não queria contar.

- Se você faz tanta questão... e houve mortes?

- Não. – ele baixou os olhos.

- Você está me escondendo algo... – ela encostou-se ao travesseiro e sentou-se agoniada – Lupin está bem? Quer dizer, os garotos se machucaram muito?

- Os garotos estão todos bem, e Lupin também. – o tom irônico a incomodou.

- Pare de fazer graça! Foi só uma pergunta!

- Eu sei, Nymphadora.

- Não me chame assim... quando vou sair daqui?

- Até poder sustentar-se de pé, ao menos.

- Vai me visitar todos os dias ou mofarei aqui totalmente alienada? E tem mais: quero saber de tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia... aliás, quantos dias eu durmi? – ela falou tão rápido, que se cansou demais.

- Acho melhor você ficar quieta e alienada, menina.

Ele a colocou deitada na cama, e satisfez-se com a pergunta dela:

- Você veio aqui ontem?

- À tarde, por quê?

- Andou bebendo e beijou a minha mão, Kingsley?

- Nem toquei em você! Estou aqui em missão de paz, ok? Assim você até me ofende.

- Não, não foi a intenção! – ela, ao tentar puxá-lo para perto e se desculpar, o fez tropeçar – Eu sou muito desastrada mesmo!

- Tudo bem, esquece. Tenho muito trabalho, mas prometo voltar qualquer hora dessas. Terá outras visitas, pode esperar.

Tonks o olhou um pouco brava, e ele sabia a resposta querida:

- Lupin não estava na sede ontem à noite. – e piscou.

Gostaria de animar o lobisomem com a notícia, era evidente que ele amava a desastrada... e um namoro aliviaria o clima pesado que ficou entre todos da Ordem.

Portanto, a reação do homem, aparentemente tão bondoso, o surpreendeu. Porém, não se intrometeria mais naquele assunto: o suposto casal teria de resolver suas diferenças e dúvidas sozinhos. Com um empurrão, claro... eles não ficariam sós por vontade própria.


	2. Sentimentos

**Capítulo 2: Sentimentos**

- ... e você irá também visitar a Nymphadora, não temos tempo para isso hoje, e precisamos mantê-la informada da situação.

- Kingsley não faria isso?

- Como se você achasse uma tortura isso. Deixe de ser hipócrita, estamos com pressa. – disse Snape, ríspido.

- No final do dia eu passo pelo St. Mungus. – evitou encarar Severo, percebia o tamanho de sua malícia.

Teve certeza da armação, por que justamente ele? Teimava em não admitir o prazer em cumprir a ordem, e ficou irritado por ansiar pelo entardecer...

Chegou no quarto e observou os outros doentes, todos acordados. Tonks era a única virada para a parede. Aproximou-se, na esperança de conseguir ser frio com ela e apenas dar-lhe as notícias rotineiras. Contudo, as lágrimas nunca vistas antes o fizeram esquecer os planos...

- Tonks, o que foi?

- Diz pra mim que o Sirius tá vivo. – disse, entre soluços.

- Não. Sinto dizer, mas ele morreu. – engoliu, em seco.

- Você deve ter se sentido tão mal estes dias...

- Não tanto quanto você está sentido-se agora, não é? – a mágoa aflorou.

- Ele era um grande amigo.

- Eu também achava isso.

- Como assim, achava? Lupin, por que você está assim comigo?

- Estou com muitas obrigações, é normal não ter muito ânimo. – mentiu.

Os pequeninos soluços ainda se faziam notar, Lupin esforçava-se para não olhar demais para ela, porém sentia que era observado... e resolveu usar a frieza:

- Quando acha que vai sair daqui?

- Uma semana, talvez... não posso voltar antes porque...

- "timo, era o que Moody mandou-me verificar, somente. – cortou-a.

- Ele também pediu para ser grosso?

- Não estou sendo grosso, Nymphadora.

- O que eu fiz pra você???

Ela o agarrou pelo colarinho e seus rostos aproximaram-se. A determinação mostrou-se em seu olhar, ele não conseguiu ignorar isso. Todavia, não estava pronto para confessar a agonia e amor sufocantes naquele momento...

- Você não me fez nada. Estou cansado, triste, machucado. Será possível nesta semana eu ter um minuto de paz? Não suporto mais perguntas de ninguém, preocupações... vim aqui para saber como você estava e não te deixar desinformada, porque Moody mandou. Posso falar o que anda acontecendo sem ser interrompido e puxado?

Tonks o soltou, atônita com o que ouviu, nunca a tratou daquela forma. Diante do olhar pronfundíssimamente sofrido e expressão séria, calou-se mais para analisá-lo do que ouvi-lo. O monólogo não prolongou-se, a presença dela o desnorteava. Ao finalizar a explicação, notou a impaciência da mulher.

- Bem, já acabou o horário da visita e não tenho mais nada para falar, necessariamente é esta a situação. Todos estão torcendo pela sua recuperação. – estranhou o silêncio, e resolveu acabar com o clima carregado – Tchau.

- O Remo Lupin que eu conheço estava aqui ontem à noite, beijando minha mão não sei porque. Quando você encontrá-lo, por favor, peça para ele me visitar... pois é importante para mim sua presença.

Lupin estava de costas, portanto Tonks não pode ver a solitária lágrima que materializava um pouco da grande dor acometida em seu peito. Saiu dali sem olhar para trás.

Durante uma semana, Kingsley não conseguia conversar com Lupin, o trabalho os ocupava demais. Porém, numa madrugada onde eles obtiveram uma folga, o auror não hesitou em interpelar o outro...

- E aí, Lupin? Vamos continuar nossa conversinha?

- Já lhe disse o que aconteceu, a conversa acabou.

- Vamos para a sala, ninguém aparecerá aqui por hoje.

Foi ignorando o comentário que Kingsley dominou a severidade de Lupin.

- Afinal, quer saber mais o quê?

- Quando Tonks disse que tinha um caso com o Sirius?

- Falou dormindo.

- Quer dizer que ela disse dormindo: "Lupin, eu tenho um caso com o Sirius."

- Não. Foi em sussurros pausados.

- E em vez de você perguntar a ela se é verdade, preferiu acreditar em sonhos confusos??? Por que não falou logo e confessou seus sentimentos, facilitou as coisas?

- Você não entenderia.

- É medo? Bem, se ela tivesse mesmo um caso, e daí? Sirius morreu, você teria uma chance...

- Estou farto de ter a piedade dos outros, Kingsley!!! Não quero mais saber dela, é jovem, terá homens melhores e mais interessantes do que um lobisomem frustrado e idiota!!!

O ouvinte sorriu e desaparatou. Lupin, nervoso, virou-se. Tonks o observava risonha, argumento perfeito para a irritação dele aumentar...

- Pode rir. É só o que posso ser, motivo de piada!

- Sirius era um homem realmente sedutor, bom de lábia. Nós tínhamos uma certa amizade, e ela só aconteceu por sua causa. Ele me garantiu que você me amava, e eu não quis acreditar.

- Estupendo! Vai contar como se encontravam às escondidas também? Tonks, eu te amo sim. Não queria, mas amo e vivo pra pensar nestas suas loucuras de cabelos coloridos, faces diferentes... nunca saber das aparências mudadas qual é a sua, a que eu posso me lembrar antes e durante os meus sonhos... e dizer: esta é a dona do meu coração. Tá, é ridículo este tipo de confissão, mas não sei como dizer os sentimentos de dias pensando em você e meu melhor amigo juntos, com ele sabendo que eu sentia tudo isso por você. Não era fácil encarar com desprezo, desconfiar do seu sorriso, das suas palavras, de tudo que você representava para mim.

Encabulada, porém explodindo de felicidade com o pimentão que ele virou e sua declaração, disse em tom sério:

- Eu me encontrava com Sirius às escuras, não queria que você sonhasse do meu amor... porque nunca senti isso antes. Pensei ser muito nova e imatura para você, mesmo estando segura do meu potencial. Tive medo da rejeição, da condição perpétua de amiga, de você se basear no meu jeito crianção e desastrado para crer que este amor era coisinha boba e insignificante... então, Sirius prometeu conversar contigo. Era a minha única esperança, apesar de ser extrovertida, sempre temi sua reação...

Olhava para seus pés, mexia nos cabelos roxos nervosamente, a voz sumia a cada sílaba da última frase. Este devia ser o motivo para a jovem assustar-se com aqueles lábios tomando os seus, apaixonadamente. A resposta para a pergunta não feita por ambos, os tirou da realidade. Sem pensar quem poderia estar por ali ou algo do gênero, Lupin cessou o demorado beijo e fez menção de carregá-la, quando esta o interrompeu rindo.

- Assim pareço uma noiva trouxa, pode esquecer!

- O que você quer que eu faça, então? – estranhou.

- Me leve nas costas!

- Ok... – ele estava maliciosamente pensativo.

Tonks pulou nas costas dele, que subiu as escadas correndo e distribuindo sorrisos pelos corredores, Monstro queria morrer de desgosto, juntamente com a Sra. Black. De vez em quando, Tonks beijava o pescoço de Lupin para desequilibrá-lo, no entanto ele não parava. Foram até o antigo quarto de Fred e Jorge, rindo tão cansados que ela o soltou por descuido, e antes de colidir com o chão, o puxou e eles caíram na cama.

- Sou um desastre!

- Isso torna você mais interessante ainda... e agora, quem manda aqui sou eu.

- Mal posso esperar pelas suas ordens!

- E eu, pelos seus próximos murmúrios... certamente serão melhores de se ouvir.

- Isso se a velha rabugenta do quadro parar de gritar! – gargalhou.

- Não a ouça, apenas me sinta... desastrosamente seu.

- Você foi o melhor acidente que cometi!

Um pouquinho além da porta fechada, o elfo reforçava as pragas da amada dona. Não demorou muito para levar um pé na bunda e fazer um buraco na parede, enquanto o autor do chute dizia satisfatoriamente:

- Cala a boca, mamãe!

Sussurros... de quem? Ora, óbvio, eram dela. Agora tão próximos de seus ouvidos, e absolutamente compreensíveis.

- Sirius... você me ajudou muito... a conseguir o meu amor... não preciso mais... que se incomode... sinto falta de você...

Como o silêncio tornou-se notório, Lupin podia jurar que o amigo calou a mãe; e que seu amor por Tonks teria de ser discreto, pois queria protegê-la de todos. Não perderia nada mais para a morte, já que a vida dormia profundamente enlaçada a ele naquele momento...

**Nota:** Presente para o pessoal que gosta de R/T e ficava esperando traduções para ler algo do shipper!!! Espero comentários... e até a próxima fic...


End file.
